You Make Me Happy
by K-Shandra
Summary: My muse rediscovered her Sara and Grissom dolls… It's rated M, so it's smut. Tags 7X21


Title: You Make Me Happy

Genre: CSI

Pairing: Sara and Grissom

Rating: M

Timeline: Tags 7X21

Spoilers: None really. Just some adult fun.

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing.

Warning: Only for the under aged, go read something else.

Summery: It's rated M and I wrote it, so it's smut.

Author's note: My muse rediscovered her Sara and Grissom dolls…

Written: October 2010 – but never completed.

Word Count: 1 348

Completed and Published: July 2011

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Sara and Grissom lay in bed together. Grissom was idly tracing patterns on her shoulder as she lay with her head resting on his chest. Sara's thoughts were consumed by their earlier conversation. They had lately started to distance slightly from one another, and it worried her, especially the thought that he could be going off her. Along with the fact that Grissom no longer reached for her as often, and that their relationship was settling into a routine. She did not always want to be the one to initiate, she did not want him to comply with her requests, she wanted to know that he desired her, still wanted to be with her.

Her fingers toyed with the folds of his shirt, as she thought back. Even after years of ups and downs, she was still unsure as to how to approach certain subjects. Knowing that at times he could be as open as a book, and will talk freely about almost any subject, any subject but his feelings that was. And those were what concerned her the most. His sudden departure had hurt, and after his return things seemed to move too fast, so fast that at times it was difficult to gauge where she actually stood.

'You seem a thousand miles away.' Grissom spoke, up his voice husky.

'Hey!' Sara responded, lifting her head to look at him.

'What are you thinking of?' Grissom asked, toying with her hair, his other hand settling over hers.

'Oh.' Sara replied slightly shocked, before resting her head on his chest again, 'I was thinking of what you said earlier.'

'I said a lot earlier, what part were you thinking about.' Grissom returned, rubbing her back.

'The part about I made you happy.' Sara returned, tentatively.

Grissom smiled, taking her hand in his he rolled them over, until he was on top of her. 'I have this impression that you're feeling neglected.' He said as he clasped her other hand. Sara looked at him, their eyes locking.

'I meant what I said. You make me happy. With you it's not about sex, it's so much more, I thought you knew.' Grissom continued, melodiously.

'We experience things differently Gil. Just because I feel something does not mean that it is shared. I don't know what you feel.' Sara returned honestly, causing Grissom to tilt his head slightly in question. 'There're times I wonder, you're always so attentive… but is it just because we so seldom get to spend that much time together, or is it because we are constantly faced with death that the celebration of life just overwhelms us.' Sara concluded, her gaze unfaltering.

'I was right, you are feeling neglected.' Grissom returned, 'Twice this week I woke looking for you, needing you.' Grissom husked as he brought their lower bodies together, allowing for her to feel his arousal, hearing her gasp in response before continuing, 'only to be met by Hank, with you already having woken.' His hand started moving down her body, causing her breath catch as her body responded to his touch, his arousal digging into her.

'Why didn't you say anything, I would have complied.' Sara moaned, her body already pushing against his touch.

'Ah,' Grissom husked 'I don't want you to comply. I want you to need me.' He stated as his hands traced back up her body and under her top. 'Being allowed to touch you like this, caress your body, and to see your eyes darken with desire, makes me happy.' Grissom said whilst working her top up. 'It's not a farce. Your emotions are real, your involvement is real. We do this because we want to, not because we can or because it's expected. It has never been that way between us.' Grissom finished, before tugging her top over her head and tossing it aside. 'I still remember the first time we made love.' Grissom continued looking into her eyes, her arousal evident within their depths, gave him the courage he needed to continue. 'The disbelief that you could want me. Wanted to join with me. I used to spend hours thinking how I would make love to you, over and over again, until there was room for no one else in your mind.' Slowly he ran his hand down her body, lifting off her slightly, before cupping her mount. The heat radiating off her, notifying him of her arousal. 'Sara you're' he gasped in surprise, whilst he moved the side of her underwear to brush her core. His eyes closing at the warmth and moisture he found there. He heard her gasp as he slid his finger inside, causing her hips to buck against him as her legs fell open in invitation.

'When your wet like this, I feel like a god,' He breathed husky against her neck, his breath catching when her hand came into contact with him, caressing him. Even through his shorts, her touch was like fire, causing him to freeze as the sensations invaded his senses. Her hands moved up suddenly, pushing his shirt up intending the pull it over his head. He was happy to comply, tossing it to the side. In return stripping off her panties, and brushing his hand up her body again.

Their eyes met, their desire evident to both as he closed the distance to kiss her, their kisses at first playful before turning passionate as his need for her consumed him. He wanted to feel her, taste her... to let her know how much he needed to be with her. His hand skimmed down her body again, coming to rest on her stomach for a moment, lingering there to draw patterns, then moving lower, before again slipping a finger inside her heat. Causing her to break their kiss, whilst throwing back her head and groaning in gratification. Nuzzling her chin, he lifted his weight as he pulled his hand from her, tugging at his shorts. Her hand dropping towards him, at first to help, then wrapping her fingers around him. Grissom bucked even harder against her touch this time, before rolling onto her. He only took a moment before he drove into her, his name escaping her lips in a stifled gasp, before rapping her legs around his waist, her arms pulling him closer, needing to hold onto him.

Grissom slowly rocked them, both needing the connection and the sensation thereof. He ran his hand through her hair as the kissed passionately, whilst slowly moving inside her. Breathing deeply, he pushed deeper into her, causing Sara's shoulders to lift, whilst throwing her head back and an encouraging groan escaped her lips. Her legs dropping slightly as her hands gripped his buttocks in encouragement, her fingers biting into the flesh. Grissom started speeding up, his thrusts becoming harder, stronger, more determined, as Sara's fingers dug into him, whilst she thrust in response, pulling him down harder. Grissom felt her body stiffen then stopped thrusting, instead pushing down as deep as he could before grinding his pelvis against hers. It was not long before he felt her body milking his, her chest rose from the bed pushing against his, her head tossed back as she released the groan that had become so familiar to him. Slowly rocking into her, he rode out the waves, intensifying the experience for her. Concentrating so much on her pleasure that his own caught him by surprise, placing his head in the crook of her neck he gave one more thrust into her, before whimpering his own delight as he released deep inside her, anchoring himself there once again. Dropping his head to hers, catching his breath before sharing tender kiss, whilst bearing his weight on his elbows. He knew that Sara was as reluctant as he when it came to breaking their connection. Looking down at her, seeing her softened sated gaze, he finally spoke up. 'This is where I'm happiest.'

Sara looked at him before closing her arms firmer about him. He followed and allowed her to hold him then heard her whisper 'Thank you.'

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Oh boy, the muse is bit out of practice with these two.


End file.
